Time
by Whistle Mist
Summary: Going for a night ride was normal for Steve. Until one night he finds a body in a field and horror comes to light as he stumbles across a certain near death God of Mischief. Taking him back to the Stark Tower was the first thing that came to mind. However something darker had been being going on once Loki wakes up.
1. Chapter 1

Steve had been taking a ride on his motorcycle through the country side to enjoy the peace instead of the loud noise of New York City. The night was cool perfect for riding. The road was empty but it was calming. It gave him memories of a long time ago when he would be on these roads with his friends right before they headed off to fight another battle that they had a few moments of relaxation.

Slowing down Steve came to a stop at the red light and waited humming the national Anthem when there was a sudden bright light and thunder rumbled loudly. Steve thought it must have been Thor when a path way opened and something landed in the field next to the road and everything vanished from the sky as if it never happened.

Turning his bike he drove it into the field looking for whatever had landed. Driving slowly he aimed the light around until he came upon a battered body covered in dark clothing. Jumping off his bike he managed to kick down the stand before running up to that person falling to his knees with his hands hovering over not sure what to do. Reaching he went to pull back the black sleeve only to be sickened that it was cloth it was blood.

Holding in being sick as he had seen horrors in World War II, Steve carefully turned over the body as could tell he was male, underweight, body was held gashes, lashes, bruises, burns, infections, dark purple and blue bruising, Bringing the person closer to the light from his bike Steve froze.

This wasn't any person. This wasn't even human, but it was the Alien they had defeated in New York only a few years before hand. This was his friend's insane little brother with a monstrous army and who had lead an invasion into the heart of New York.

This was Loki.

As Steve looked at him he felt his stomach twist. Was this Asgaridan Justice? To torture and then leave him for dead? Taking off his jacket and pulling out his water bottle he used some of it to wash off some of the blood. As he poured some of the water over the chest revealing that what Loki was wearing as basicly rags, when the green eyes suddenly opened filled with terror and fear.

"It's okay, Loki, I'm not going to hurt you…" Steve said softly to calm the panicked man. "It's going to be okay. Just let me clean you up a little and-"

Loki started to struggle weakly trying to push him away his bloody hands leaving handprints on the white shirt as the god made a painful whimpering sound. Steve sighed before carefully picking up Loki and carrying him to his bike. This was going to be tricky but he had to get Loki back to able to clean his wounds. Getting on was easy, driving was difficult, and what made it worse was that Loki passed out at some point making it harder to know if he was just out cold or if he was dead.

Driving to the back way off Stark Tower he entered it calling for Jarvis to open the door. Once in he hurriedly took Loki to the medical bay floor. Setting him on a bed he gulped. There was only one person that could help him here.

Taking out his phone, which took him a good few months to learn how to use, he pushed one of he speed dials and waited for said person to pick up the phone.

"_Hello?"_

"Dr. Banner… I need you to stay calm and listen to me…"

"_Steve? Is something wrong?" _

"Yes. I need you to come down to the medical bay ASAP and please, please remain as calm as you can."

"_Uh, okay… Tony isn't there with a probing stick again is he?"_

"No. Please hurry."

"_I'll be right down."_

* * *

When Bruce came into the medical bay he gasped seeing someone so battered laying on the bed and Steve seemed to trying to hide who it was. As he got close he gasped again seeing it was Loki and he could fill the rage building up inside him and the other guy roared when the eyes opened half way looked at him before promptly passing out again.

Bruce froze. "Green eyes?"

"What?" Steve looked at him. "Dr. Banner, are you calm?"

"Yes... " Bruce fixed his glasses as his mind buzzed with questions. "What happened to him? Did Thor bring him here?"

"No, I was out riding and found him in a field and brought him back here."

Rushing to the cabinets Bruce started pulling out various things. "Steve, cut off any clothes he has and take him to the bathroom. Place him in the shower and hold him up and turn on the warm water. Carefully wash the blood off."

Steve carefully picked up Loki carrying him to the shower which was large enough for someone to lay down in on the floor. Placing Loki on the tile he carefully cut off the blood soaked clothes and nearly threw up when he had to pull the cloth off since it was sticking to the skin. Once that was done he tossed him into the trash and pulled the shower head over and frowned at all the many buttons for the flow and pushed gentle rinse.

A minutes later Bruce came in with wash clothes and they soaked them before cleaning off Loki's body. Bruce started at his legs and began naming off broken bones, the toes had been broke and not set when they healed only to be broke again. Two were healing right but the other three Bruce had to set them. Two broke femurs, one sprang knee, one broken knee.

"We need to set the bones when he get him out. Hold on, I need to give him some pain medication to ease the pain." Bruce took out a needle that was already prepared and pressed it into Loki's right arm after feeling for a vain. "That should help… I hope… Uh-oh.."

"What? What's wrong?"

"I think… I think his hips are cracked or could possibly be broken."

"Fuckers."

If Bruce said he hadn't jumped in shock at the captain he would be lying. The Cap must be extremely mad to use such language. Going back to work Bruce cleaned out the infected areas carefully and even had to use some tools to scoop away the puss. In all his years this made him sick. More so now that he could see that Loki had green eyes.

Shaking his head Bruce went back to trying to clean this damaged body. it took them a good three hours just to clean and wash out the wounds. They had to pat dry Loki in case he started to bleed but really Loki was dangerously low on blood.

"Bring him to the other bed. I'll get the gaze, and everything we need."

"Right."

Together they worked on stitching, setting bones, putting gaze and bandages on. Steve was almost done when he noticed there was something red on the pillow. Picking up Loki's upper body he saw the blood soaked spot.

"Banner, his head is bleeding."

"Here's let me see…" Bruce felt the head. "It's a gash. Hand me the shaver, I'll cut the hair away surrounded it."

A few minutes later Steve held Loki carefully as Bruce cleaned and stitched the three inch cut. Than they moved him to another after Bruce put a bandage around the head cover the god's forehead as well. Bruce than checked to make sure there was no other wounds, lucky for them there wasn't.

"Okay, Cap, I need you to break his arm."

"What?!"

"It's healing wrong and if we let it heal that way it's going to be more painful if we break it later. I'm going to give him more pain medication and I'll tell you where to break."

"Alright…" Steve nodded.

"Okay hold his arm here and here… one, two three."

There was a breaking sound and Loki's eyes snapped open and he whimpered horribly trashing his head as Bruce grabbing another needle and pushing it into his arm before stopping and looked at him. He had a sickening feeling and reached over and pressed Loki's jaw. The God fought back best he could but lost out.

"Oh god..." Bruce said looking away.

"What is it? Bruce, what's wrong?"

"Hand me a wash cloth… they… they pulled out his teeth…"

Trying to withhold his anger Steve did as he was told and handed over the wash cloth and both he and Brice had to pin Loki down to clean out his mouth as the other cried and whimpered. They had to get out the infections in the mouth, it was terrible, sickening before Bruce managed to, Steve didn't know how, stitch up the small holes to keep Loki from bleeding.

Next the finished setting his arm up in a spling, and Steve looked down at the starved abused body and felt sick as he could see the ribs, a few of them broken. Sighing he looked up at the panic stricken eyes and felt guilt.

"He thinks we're going to hurt him."

"I would too if I woke up with two Avengers holding me down."

Both Steve and Bruce jumped turning around to see Tony standing by the door looking pale as he watched Loki trembling horribly on the bed desperately trying to get out of the retrains that put on him to keep the Trickster from harming himself further.

"Tony, when did you get here?" Steve asked. "I thought you were in Malibu."

"I was…" Tony gulped. "But Jarvis said that there was someone in the tower and came back in the suit to tease cap but I didn't expect this…"

Bruce fidgeted with his thumbs. "How long have you've been standing there?"

"Since you started to patch up his head."

"Tony, I know he's the bad guy but this isn't justice." Steve said waving his hand at Loki. "This is tortured and judging from his body they had fun doing it."

"Tony… are you okay?"

"Yeah… yeah, fine. Just gonna go lay down for a bit… carry on."

When the other left the two looked at each other and Bruce shifted his feet. "You go check on him. I'm going to continue the examination."

"Right."

* * *

After losing his way for a moment Steve found Tony downing a second bottle of scotch He looked nervous and his eyes winder than normal a clear sing of distress and he seemed nervous.

"Stark, are you alight?"

"Yeah, yeah, fine, just fine. Dirnk?" Tony asked even though he wasn't offering he was drinking right out of the bottle. "It's good."

Sighing Steve folded his arms. "What's wrong? I can tell something's eating away at you."

"Nothing… It's nothing." Tony lied and walked further away form him. "Just got a lot of things on my mind."

"Tony, I know about Afghanistan, and just so you know, I'm here if you want to talk about it."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Tony said too quickly. "I'm fine. Just need a drink is all."

Steve stayed watching Tony until the billionaire had drank himself into sleep. Helping the man to the couch tossed a blanket on him. The only reason He even knew of the events in Afghanistan was because it had been in the files that Fury gave them when they we first called to join in the Avengers.

Walking back to the medical bay he found Bruce sitting in the chair scribbling something down on a paper. There was an I.V stand where a bag was dripping in something, a needle in Loki's arms, his eyes heavily closed, breathing even. The right eye had been covered up in an added bandage.

"Did he hurt his eye?"

"No, um… I was trying to check and see if his vision was fine but then I noticed a small infection in his right eye so I put some medical drops in his eye before covering it up. I'll clean it in an hour. Uh, Steve?"

"Yes?"

"Uh, I did a thorough examination and, well, he was raped too…"

"Raped? Are you sure?" Steve said disgusted and looked at the broken man.

"Positive. I gave him more pain medication before I checked… I tried giving him some soup that Jarvis sent up and he took a few sips before passing out again. I hooked up an IV because he's exstremely dehydrated, underweight and to be honest I don't know how Loki's even alive."

Nodding Steve walked over to the bed and looked at him. "What now?"

"We let him rest. I'll, um, take the first watch."

"I'll stay with you or you can go rest. I can't sleep now knowing what's happened to Loki. I mean, I know he's a criminal but seeing this… this is just wrong. No one should have to go through this."

"I understand. I'll stay too… I just woke up before you call me anyways."

Steve raised and eyebrow. "It was nine at night."

"Yeah…" Bruce laughed embarrassed. "I had stay up the whole day before and fell a sleep at one and woke up at eight in the evening."

The two sat in the silence the only sound was the heart monitor that beeped. They did say a word. Around six in the morning Steve nodded off shortly followed by Bruce, who dozed off as the storm rolled in and it started to rain, the peaceful sound causing him to drift off.

The feeling of something was wrong happened when Bruce dozed back into awareness that there was no sound from the heart monitor. Eyes snapping open he looked at the bed and gasped.

"Steve! Steve, Loki's gone!"

The Solider jumped up and whirled around and noticed a trail leading from the bed to the door. Droplets of blood. Just as the two ran out of the room Jarivs informed them of something terrible.

"_Agent Barton is currently in the building and heading towards your guest, Mr. Rodgers."_

* * *

**Please drop a few reviews, it's appreciated. ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce found Loki first, halfway hanging out a window trying to push himself out. Running forward he grabbed the other trying to be mindful of the wounds and pulled him back into the room noticing that Loki had reopened his wounds from trying to get away.

The second Loki slipped from his hands the god cried out and curled up shaking horribly. Leaning down Bruce tried to see if there was any other newly added wounds but couldn't see anything. Suddenly the door opened and it shocked him to see Tony there holding a medical kit.

"Jarvis said that Loki was trying to jump out the window and when he said you were with him I figured you would need this."

"Thanks, Tony. Bring it here."

Loki fought them trying to get away and back to the window. he was desperate and it showed when Loki muttered something and everything that was glass shattered including Bruce's glasses. Luckily his eyes weren't hurt but the magic made Loki pass out. Removing the frames of his glasses Bruce checked Loki over again.

"I think he used a lot of energy and it caused his body be become weaker."

"Looks like it. Should I get a gurney in here?"

"I'll get him." Steve said form the door. "I sent Clint out to see if he could find me a new cell phone charger."

"Did you lose yours again?" Tony asked with a sigh.

"…Maybe."

The other rolled his eyes. "Sad, Cap, just plain sad."

"Quite." Steve said and walked over and scooped up the Trickster. "Let's just get Loki back to the medical bay and hopefully this won't happen again."

Nodding they walked behind Steve who carefully carried Loki back to the bay and set him on the bed as Bruce reattached the IV and oxygen back the God's face. Than Bruce noticed that there was blood on the pillow. Checking he could see the stiches were also ripped. Was Loki scratching at them or did he fall?

Steve held up Loki as Bruce patched him up again. Tony meanwhile looked at the security fed. It showed Loki waking up slowly and staring at nothing for a good half hour before he moved slowly seemingly in pain. Then he noticed the two sleeping Avengers and then took off the mask and ripped off the IV before slowly sliding off the bed pausing to bite onto his hand trying to keep from crying out in pain.

Then slowly made his way to the door, each step looking more painful than the last. Next out in the hall Loki fell shaking but forced himself up and kept walking until he got to the room that they found him in and collapsed on the floor that caused his reopened wounds. A few minutes later he crawled to the window and was trying desperate to open it. It was a good hour before they got to the part where he was half way hanging out the window and Bruce running into to save him.

"Okay so it looks like our little God doesn't seemed to realize that were on the 58th floor. Brucie, what's the patience status?"

"Fine for now," Bruce said wrapping a bandage around Loki's head. "Well, it could be way better. What I'm concerned about right now is how underweight he is. We need to start him on a liquid diet as soon as he wakes up again. I think some broth would be best, and maybe some soups with small cut up soft veggies."

"You say veggies?"

Bruce fiddled with his thumbs nervous. "My mom used to call them that…"

"It's fine, Bruce. I'll go make Loki something to eat."

"Me too?" Tony said. "Pretty please, with a cherry on top?"

Steve just looked at him before walking out of the room.

"Well, that was just plain rude." Tony said with fake hurt. "And hear I thought I was the world to him."

Laughing a little Bruce walked over to the monitors. "You think you everyone's world."

"And I should be."

"Right. Okay, um. I think we're going to need restraints it keep him from leaving again and to keep from opening his wounds."

"And ordered them. They'll be here in an half hour."

"I don't even want to know."

* * *

Steve returned to the bay seeing it was empty except for Loki who was laying awake eyes dulled and now strapped to the bed to keep him safe. Walking over he set the tray down and leaned over him to see if Loki would recognize him.

Green eyes looked at him slowly, eerily almost, before Loki turned back his heart rate increasing and Steve thought something was off with the other's eyes. But first thing was first. Pulling up the bed so Loki was half way sitting he took the soup and blew the contents before holding a spoon to Loki's lips.

"It's really good and it'll help you get your strength back."

Instead Loki turned away the heart rate increasing a little more.

"I'm not going to hurt you , Loki."

For some reason that got the other's attention. Loki looked at him as if asking, 'How do you know my name?'

"Don't you recognize me, Loki?" Steve asked setting the spoon back into the bowl.

Loki looked him up and down before looking at his face as if trying to pace if he knew him before shaking his head slowly. For a moment Steve wondered if he was lying than he stopped. He was on a mission to make sure that Loki ate. Everything else had to wait.

"That's alright if you don't. Here, eat some soup." Steve offered again.

Loki's lips thinned refusing.

"Look," Steve ate the first bite. "See? Nothing wrong with it."

It took a few more minute before Loki took three spoons of the soup before he turned away from the next spoon. Steve tried to coax him more when Loki started to look at him and then at the fan for a few seconds and repeated the action three more times.

"Are you hot?"

A head shake no.

For a second Steve didn't understand until Loki looked at the soup before the fan again.

"Oh," Steve laughed at himself. "You want the soup to be cooler?"

Loki closed his eyes for a few seconds meaning yes. So Steve cooled it more until it was lukewarm and then and only then did Loki eat the rest without complaining. Another thing that caught off Steve was that Loki made an effort to let Steve know that he wanted to say thank you.

"Do you want some water? Here, blink once for yes, and twice for no and three times for maybe."

Blink.

"Alright, let me get you some."

After Loki downed the cup of water he asked for more but Steve didn't let him have too much more saying they didn't want him to throw up. So, Loki stared at him hurt and it almost worked because Steve was going to give him more but stopped.

"Nope. You can some more in an hour. Why don't you relax and I'll stay here."

Three blinks.

"Hm, so you don't remember me?"

Two blinks. No.

"Do you remember coming to Earth a year ago? I mean, Midgard?"

Loki looked confused and blinked no.

"Okay. Do you remember the Chicari?"

Wrong word.

Extremely _wrong_ word because Loki let out a terrified scream, thrashing around in his retrains as he continued to scream looking around desperately trying to see if anyone was in the room that could cause him harm.

The screaming continued.

* * *

**To Robotic Worm: Merci mon ami. **

**To Kia: I know right? ;o;**

**To serialkiller13: Dude, I totally am! ;D**

**To Generation-Loki: Ohthe terrible things shall be told soon. Poor Loki**

**To Guest: Yes, I shall be continuing it. **

**To guardianlian921: Here is more for you! **

**Thank you for the reviews, alerts and follows. Please drop a comment, I tend to update fast because let's face it reviews make us feel loved! ^-^ SO please drop some. **


End file.
